Licht
|status= Alive |species= Elf |gender= Male |affinity= Sword |age= |birthday= |sign= |height= |weight= |blood= |eyes= Gold |hair= White |family= Tetia (wife) Lumiere (brother-in-law) |occupation= |squad= |country= |workplace= |manga= Chapter 68 |anime= Episode 46 |jva= Takahiro Sakurai |eva= Jerry Jewell }} :For the leader of the Eye of the Midnight Sun, see Patolli. is the leader of the Elf Tribe and one of its ten Apostles of Sephirah. He was married to Tetia, a human woman and sister of Lumiere, the first Magic Emperor. Appearance Licht is a tall, slender-framed elf with white skin and somewhat effeminate facial features and gold eyes. His white hair was pulled back into a single braid. His artificial body has two sets of tattoos: on his cheeks, a vertical line under each eye and in the middle of his forehead, four dots forming a diamond bordered by curved lines. Young Licht.png|Licht as a child Licht wedding outfit.png|Licht's wedding outfit Demon God attacks humans.png|Licht's demonic transformation Revived Licht.png|Licht's artificial body Personality Licht is a kind and compassionate elf who sought peace between elves and humans. Since his resurrection, Licht has shown little emotion and does not say much. Seeing two elves defeated causes him to remember the massacre and incites him to fight Asta and Yuno. Biography As children, Licht comes to Vetto's aid and tells him that they are friends and that one day, the elves and humans will understand each other. Years later, Licht receives a four-leaf clover grimoire and saves a human woman from a magical tornado. Licht befriends Lumiere, Tetia's brother, who also believes that elves and humans will live in peace. Licht conceives a child with Tetia, hoping that it will unite the two peoples. Immediately following the wedding of Licht and Tetia, a group of human royals attacks the elves and steals their magic for themselves. Licht is the only survivor since a devil orchestrated the massacre in order to corrupt Licht's grimoire and take his body. Licht recovers his mind when he sees that Lumiere was not involved. However, it is too late to stop the corruption of his body so Licht uses the magic stones to transform himself into a mindless Demon God, preventing the devil from possessing his body. Lumiere is forced to kill Licht to stop his rampage, and Licht's skeleton is made into a memorial on the outskirts of Hage village. Secre seals Lumiere into a stone statue atop the skull. Five centuries later, Patolli is reincarnated into the body of William Vangeance and creates the Eye of the Midnight Sun to finish reincarnating the other elves, which he believes to be Licht's plan. Patolli has Sally create an artificial body for Licht's soul, and the body is suspended in a giant sphere of mana within the Gravito Rock Zone's floating dungeon. When the Royal Knights attack the dungeon, one of the teams reaches the central chamber where the body is. At the same time, Patolli succeeds in collecting all of the magic stones and placing them in the sephirot. Light pours from the stone monument, and Licht and the other elves are resurrected. Licht watches in silence as Klaus Lunettes and Hamon Caseus fight and defeat Mimosa Vermillion. Rhya brings Asta before Licht, but the leader does not react to a human using his grimoire and swords. Seeing Klaus and Hamon defeated reminds Licht of the massacre, so he catches his brethren, carries them to the ground, and then draws the Demon-Destroyer Sword from the floor. Asta and Yuno ready themselves for a fight, and Asta draws the Demon-Dweller Sword. Suddenly Licht appears in front of Asta and takes the sword. He fills it with his magic and releases a series of flying slashes, forcing the boys to retreat. Yuno tries a counterattack, but the Demon-Dweller Sword absorbs the Spirit Storm and releases it back at Yuno. When Yuno closes the distance and uses Mana Zone to attack Licht from behind, the elf once again absorbs the spell. However, before Licht can release the spell, Asta and Yuno charge at him. Licht deflects their attack with his other sword and lets it go. He then points the Demon-Dweller Sword at the boys and unleashes a magical blast, forcing them and Mimosa down and out of the dungeon. Rhya questions why Licht sent away his grimoire and swords, to which Licht replies that the grimoire is no longer his. Ado then appears and brings the other elves in the dungeon into the central room, and the dungeon is steered toward the Clover Kingdom and their revived brethren. After reaching Clover Castle, the ten Apostles of Sephirah gather atop the dungeon and summon the Shadow Palace. Licht and other elves then fly into the gate. Licht waits in the uppermost chamber, guarding the exit. When the devil reaches the room, the two fight and the devil binds Licht's sword. Charla saves Licht by diverting the devil's Iron Spear, and Yami Sukehiro cuts through the bindings. During the ensuing fight, Licht absorbs one of Yami's slashes and releases it back, severing the devil's tail. Battle Prowess Magic *'Sword Magic': Licht uses this magic attribute to generate swords. Light and Sword Magic clash.png|link=Origin Flash|Origin Flash *'Reinforcement Magic': Licht uses this form of magic to increase his physical abilities. Abilities *'Immense Speed': Licht is extremely fast, as shown when he outpaces Asta's Ki-sensing. *'Immense Magic Power': As an elf and the leader of his race, Licht possesses an immense amount of magic power. By concentrating extremely large amounts of mana, Licht is able to float and levitate himself and other people. Equipment *'Grimoire': Licht possessed a four-leaf clover grimoire, which contained various sword-based magic spells. Licht's despair over the massacre turned his grimoire into a five-leaf clover and trapped a devil inside. *'Swords': Three of Licht's swords later became the Demon-Slayer Sword, Demon-Dweller Sword, and Demon-Destroyer Sword. During his fight with Asta and Yuno, Licht reclaims the Demon-Dweller Sword and displays greater control over the sword's magic absorption and release property. Licht grimoire.png|Licht's four-leaf grimoire Licht dark grimoire.png|Licht's five-leaf grimoire Licht wields two swords.png|Licht with the Demon-Slayer and Demon-Dweller Swords Demon-Destroyer Sword.png|Demon-Destroyer Sword Relationships Tetia After helping save Tetia from a magical tornado, Licht became fast friends with her and her brother. Licht and Tetia fell in love and conceived a child, sharing the hope that it would unite the Elf Tribe and the humans. They eventually married, but the wedding was ambushed and the elves and Tetia were massacred. Rhya Licht and Rhya are close friends, and Licht believes Rhya to be kind and empathetic at heart. Trivia *Licht is the second most beautiful man. *''Licht'' is German and Dutch for "light." References Navigation es:Licht ru:Лихт pl:Licht Category:Elf